


Solstice

by dandelionway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunker Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Chaste Kiss, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of alcoholism, batcave fic, freestyle poem, kiss, poem, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionway/pseuds/dandelionway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones. 'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

Sammy said he needed to go back

back to the animal clinic, to Amelia

and Dean let him go

because telling him to stay

made Dean feel like he

was keeping Sam prisoner

and he was tired of yelling at his brother

of his little Sammy yelling back

and the thing was, Sammy wasn’t little anymore

he was Sam, now.

So Dean let him go

and the door closed,

and Dean was alone in the bunker

his footsteps didn’t echo

but he was still alone—

 

Castiel showed up two months later

and he knocked and knocked and knocked

on the bunker’s door

but Dean couldn’t be bothered to answer it.

Castiel came in anyways, and Dean

was glad he did.

Castiel was in Dean’s bedroom doorway

and Dean, from the floor, looked up at him

and Cas’ face became anger and grief and hurt and guilt

and he looked like he was crumbling

and Dean felt like _he_ was crumbling

yet tried to smile when Castiel helped him to the bed

and brought him food and water

sweet, sweet Castiel

and Dean could only stare

and try to smile

sweet, sweet Castiel

with his hair and his eyes and his skin

and Castiel took Jack Daniels and exiled him

and Dean was glad.

With soft touches, the angel

tried to make Dean better again

and eventually, it worked.

 

A month later

and Dean was talking again.

He talked about a lot of things to Cas:

about books he found in the library

about the new restaurant in town

about ~~Sammy~~ Sam, mostly.

Sam had called a lot

And for those times, Dean had put on his brother smile

and worn his brother voice

and Sam never knew

and Cas said he wouldn’t tell him.

Sam wasn’t with Amelia

She couldn’t go back to him and

Sam said he was okay, and Dean believed him

Dean didn’t ask Cas why he was staying.

He didn’t want him to leave.

He liked the way Cas watched him cook

liked the way he touched Dean’s shoulder sometimes

and how every evening they leaned against the impala

staring up and up and up

and looked at the stars,

but they weren’t really looking at the stars.

He liked that Cas was moody and he liked

Cas’ silent treatment because then he could

annoy him until he cracked

and he liked Cas’ reserved smile

because it was rare

and liked sitting in the big, dusty

library chairs

and reading books,

not research books,

but books for the sake of _books_

Dean liked it because

Cas wouldn’t make fun of him for reading books.

So he didn’t question why Castiel was staying,

why he chose Dean,

because he was happy, even though

Sam was gone, and phone calls weren’t enough.

 

Castiel kissed Dean for the first time

on the porch swing

at first, he was surprised, eyes wide

at first, the old swing creaked and moved and they

almost lost their balance

at first, Castiel smiled into the kiss and Dean smiled too

and they almost broke apart

but they didn’t.

_fin_

 


End file.
